(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cooling. More particularly, the invention relates to multi-temperature cooling systems.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Multi-temperature cooling systems are known in the art. Such systems cool multiple locations to multiple different temperatures. A separate evaporator may be located at each location. U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,591 illustrates a multi-temperature system featuring several compressors and a single condenser.